narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Surprise Attack Division
The of the Allied Shinobi Forces was a group of shinobi that were placed together as a battalion because of their skills at ambush attacks. They were led by Kankurō. History Ambush Division vs. Ambush Division After its formation, the squad rides Sai's ink birds into enemy territory.Naruto chapter 516, page 17 They eventually land in a dense forest where they decide to set up camp. Kankurō issues orders to the division members: Omoi is to place traps around the perimeter; Sai is to return to the air and be lookout; Ittan is to make trenches with his Earth Release techniques; Tango is to construct a chakra transmission antenna; Zaji and Hoheto are to survey the area with their respective sensory abilities; Kiri is to assist Kankurō with formulating a battle strategy. Soon after preparations are complete, Zaji detects the approaching Muta Aburame. Seeing that Muta is injured, Zaji rushes to his side to provide aid. Using his Byakugan, Hoheto informs the team that there is explosive clay in the gourd on Muta's back. Akatsuki's reincarnated Surprise Attack and Diversion Platoon then reveals themselves to the Surprise Attack Division, with Sasori forcing Muta to restrain Zaji until the clay can explode. Kankurō is able to pull Zaji away in time while Ittan lowers the ground to shield the rest of the team from the explosion. Muta's teammates, Ranka and Tokuma - having also been captured by Sasori - are made to follow the Surprise Attack Division underground and attack them. Shin joins them in this initial assault, although he is neutralised from above by Sai. When Shin recovers he begins sparring with Sai, all the while apologising to Sai - his "brother" - for being forced to fight him. Meanwhile, Omoi is able to sever Sasori's control over Ranka and Tokuma, allowing Kiri to heal their injuries. This also gives Kankurō a chance to pull Sasori into the open. Sasori, exposed, begins to use Shin as a puppet and Kankurō brings out his Sasori puppet in order to trade blows with him. Hoheto alerts him to the fact that there is Explosive Clay contained within Shin too, so Kankurō instructs Omoi to try and hit Shin with a lightning technique to deactivate the clay. Although Omoi is unable to strike Shin, they are able to navigate him into a concealed trap just moments before Deidara detonates the clay. When the smoke clears, Sai is horrified to see Shin regenerating from his injuries, and Deidara promises to turn him into a bomb again and again. Enraged, Sai creates two Benevolent Kings to attack Deidara and Sasori, propelling both straight into the clutches of Kankurō's puppets. Kankurō seals them within while Omoi plunges his lightning-infused blade into Deidara to nullify the rest of his clay. Sai prepares to fight Shin again, but Shin tells him that there is no need; this encounter has allowed Shin to see Sai's drawing of the two of them, freeing his soul and allowing him to return to the afterlife. At the same time, Kankurō tells Sasori where he went wrong: he tried to live forever when in fact he is already immortalised through the puppets he left behind. Touched by this, Sasori's soul also returns to the afterlife, using his last moments to entrust his Mother and Father puppets to Kankurō.Naruto chapter 519, pages 1-5 The War Begins With one victory under their belt, Sai, Zaji, and Omoi are sent out to search for another Akatsuki cell. Taking to the air upon Sai's birds again, they come across a group consisting of Haku, Zabuza Momochi, Gari, and Pakura. They attack from above with explosive tags, but the revived ninja recover from their injuries. Realising they will need help, Zaji lights a red flare to request immediate assistance while Sai continues the barrage.Naruto chapter 520, pages 17-18 Haku is able to destroy the birds they are riding, causing them to fall to the ground. The other three revived ninja move to finish them off, but the Third Division arrives in time to save them.Naruto chapter 521, pages 11-14 Back near their base camp, the rest of the Surprise Attack Division is confronted by a restaffed Surprise Attack and Diversion Platoon. While Deidara - still captured - demands that these reinforcements free him, Kankurō orders a retreat.Naruto chapter 526, pages 13-14 They are pursued by Chiyo, Kimimaro, and Hanzō, the latter of whom summons Ibuse to exude a Poison Mist that paralyses them. Hanzō then moves to finish them off but they are saved by Mifune. The samurai of Mifune's Fifth Division tend to the members of the Surprise Attack Division while Hanzō and Mifune do battle. References de:Die Angriffseinheit es:División de Ataque Sorpresa